The invention relates to an apparatus for the treatment of board-like articles, particularly printed circuit boards, with a liquid treatment medium, particularly a cleaning, etching, metallizing or rinsing liquid, along a substantially horizontal conveying path, which is defined by a conveying
Apparatuses of this type are already known in the form of etching apparatuses and the like for printed circuit boards. The conveying means is generally formed by a rolling table, which defines the conveying plane and over which the boards are movable in the conveying direction.
In the manufacture of so-called multilayer printed circuit boards the individual layers thereof are individually subjected to the different cleaning, etching, metallizing or rinsing processes and are only joined in the finally developed form to give the multilayer board.
So as to ensure that the overall board thickness does not become excessive in the case of a large number of individual layers in a multilayer board, the layer thicknesses of said board have been constantly decreased with increasing integration density. The boards do have self supporting resilient stiffness or rigidity but rot adequate for conventional conveying, so that the leading edge of the board is not always precisely located in the conveying plane defined by the rolling table and instead bergs and diverges therefrom. This leads to problems in the conveying of the boards, because upwardly and downwardly bent boards strike against and are held back on parts of the conveying means.